Popping the Question
by AlexuPenguin
Summary: Kirito and Asuna decide to have a picnic at Alfhiem, and someone asks a very interesting question. But is it the question, everyone thinks it is?


**~Nature's A/N~**

**Me: *lying on the floor* Ugh...**

**Animal: Nature? Are you okay?**

**Me: Nooo Animal...I'm lying on the floor exhausted for no reason.**

**Animal: What happened?**

**Me: One word. Homework.**

**Animal: *shudders* That's the worst.**

**Me: I know right! But I really wanted to write something, so here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>.::<strong>**Popping the Question::.**

"You ready?" Kirito asked, hand extended.

Asuna nodded her head, smiling."Yeah."

She then took Kirito's hand, and they flew into the starry skies of Alfhiem. It was a week since the Alfiem incident. All of the players in SAO were now accustomed to life outside of the game, and all ALO players trapped inside the World Tree were back to normal. VRMMORPG games were still in use, including Alfhiem and many other new games.

"Are you sure your okay?"Kirito asked worriedly.

"Yes. I'm fine Kirito. You've asked so many times, and everytime I said the same answer." Asuna replied, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry. I just thought you'd be uncomfortable, coming back here. With the incident with Suguo and all."

Asuna frowned at the thought of that vicious man."Well he's in jail where he belongs. And you don't have to worry about me Kirito, I'm fine. Besides we came here during the Aincrad Capture Commerative Party, remember."

"Yeah I remember. I just thought you'd be scared like those other players from SAO and the ones captured in ALO. Swearing off VRMMORPG and for some all videogames forever."

Asuna flew closer to Kirito. "Aw come on, you know me. I'm the great swordsman Asuna, 'The Flash'. A simple thing like this won't bring me down, besides it's over now."

"I know. I just care about you a lot." He kissed Asuna's forehead as she snuggled closer, hugging his arm. They soon loomed over a lake glistening in the moonlight. "We're here."

They landed on a small hill with an overview of the lake.

"Wow! So this is what you wanted to show me. It's beautiful." Asuna said, as she landed. With the overview they had, they could see the lake and the whole area surrounding it. They were in a small clearing in the woods, with a lake in the middle. The lake was lined with waterlily's and lilypads, and was surrounded by a meadow, with a vast variety of flowers. The light from the full moon made it sparkle along with the starry night sky.

"I found it while Yui and I were walking throught the woods. So-", Kirito scrolled through his inventory, then a picnic blanket and dinner meal appeared on the grassy floor, "Shall we eat?" Kirito sat down on the blanket, extending his hand invitingly.

"We shall." Asuna took Kirito's hand and sat down.

Throughout their lovely dinner they talked and laughed about happy memories, news about any new VRMMORPG games, fighting techniques, and Klien's failed attempts with girls.

"Oh I remember that, she was so annoyed, she called Klien a pervert and kicked him where no guy should ever be kicked." Asuna said giggling.

"Yeah. Too bad she was a black belt in Judo. Klien was limping for a whole week!" Kirito said laughing, with tears in his eyes.

Suddenly, Yui flew out of Kirito's pocket. "Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" ,Yui exclaimed happily, kissing their cheeks,"What were you laughing about?"

"Hi Yui! We were just talking about Uncle Klien." Asuna said.

"Oh I remember Uncle Klien. He's funny." Yui said giggling.

Kirito smiled, at the sight of his loved ones happy.

"Anyway, I came because I wanted to ask Daddy a question. It's not showing up anywhere in my database, so I thought Daddy would know." Yui said.

"Alright. What do you wanna' know?" Kirito asked, now listening carefully.

"How are babies made?" Kirito almost choked, and Asuna gasped going wide-eyed.

"W-Why would you asked that Yui?"Kirito asked nervously.

"Because while you left me with Uncle Klien to babysit, we took a walk through one of the cities. He looked at a young girl and he said 'I would love to do some baby-making with her'. After that I asked him how you made babies, then he gave me this awkward look. Then he got distracted and kept talking about how 'women are like walking play-toys', and different stuff to say to them. I just don't understand what kind of toys you would play with girls."

Kirito and Asuna had angry expressions on their faces.

"Yui, we'll tell you later..." Asuna and Kirito said standing up.

"Aaaww. Mommy, Daddy, tell me why!?"

"...we're going to have a little _talk _with Uncle Klien" They then flew into the sunrise with the same goal...

_ We are so going to kill Klien for this..._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Poor Klien...he's going to get his ass kicked.<em><br>_**

**Animal: Well it was his fault. How could he say those things in front of a little girl?**

**Me: I know right. Well I'm going to sleep. I'm sooooo tired.**

****Animal: But Nature-****

****Me: *snores*****

****Animal: Oh, I'll say the last part then. Did you like this one-shot? Tell me in the reviews what you thought. Bye everyone! Hope you have a nice day!****


End file.
